Boys will be boys
by Snowfall Kitsune
Summary: A young Eyes and Kanone are left to play on their own when their parents go out. They get along fine with each other, but how well do they get along with the female Blade Children? Oneshot


Disclaimer: Trust me…you'd know if I owned it. It wouldn't be suitable for the eyes of children….heh.

A/N: Yes, this fic….is normal for once. Well, as normal as one could get with a bunch of cursed chibi's and the usual boyish antics. Ah, youth…I miss those days. Anywho, enjoy and please leave a review.

Note: Hannah's name is from the Hebrew word _Channa_, which meant "favour" or "grace"

Gwendolyn's name means "white", "fair", or "blessed"

XXX

"Now, you boys have fun, and we'll be back in a bit." The brunette-haired woman who was Kanone's mother ushered the two young boys outside and into the backyard.

"Oh, are you sure they'll be alright by themselves?" Rutherford's mom questioned, growing fearful that the boys would be left unprotected.

"They'll be fine, Hannah." Gwendolyn assured her, placing a comforting hand on the light-haired woman's shoulder. "Our boys are capable of handling themselves if anything goes wrong…which it won't, so there's no need to worry." She explained.

Hannah frowned slightly, still hesitant about leaving the children unattended. "A-are you sure?"

Gewn sighed and lightly pushed the worrisome woman through the kitchen door. "Aren't I always?" she replied with a smile and a slight wave to the young boys. "You two don't get into any trouble, you hear?"

Kanone nodded slightly, laughing. "Kay, mom. We won't."

The younger boy, however, was just as hesitant as his mother. "Er…." The Blade Child bit his lip and raised his hand slightly, giving a half attempt at a wave to his mother. "Goodbye, mum…" he whispered in that proper British accent of his.

The back door was closed, and the two boys were alone.

"So…what do we do, now?" Eyes looked down, lightly kicking at a stray leaf that had settled on the ground.

Kanone arched an eyebrow at the ridiculous question. "Are you crazy? What else do we do when our parents are gone?" he cast a boyish grin to his best friend as the wind picked up and tousled his hair.

Rutherford blushed a light pink. "Ah….but…s-so soon? Our parents are….probably still in the house…" he realized, knowing that kissing was only when they were certain they were alone.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked as he grabbed onto the rope ladder of the treehouse, hoisting himself up, and looking back at Eyes like he had grown an extra head.

Rutherford blinked, staring at the boy, curiously. "Weren't you going to….er…k-kiss me…?" those pale cheeks went from pink to a darker shade of red.

The older Blade Child continued to stare at his friend, lacking a reason to why Eyes would say that. "What for?" Kanone frowned.

"Ah…n-no reason…" Eyes shook his head quickly, watching as Kanone continued to ascend the rope ladder.

Kanone smiled, laughing as he climbed. "You have to give me a reason for me to kiss you. I'm not just gonna do it whenever you feel like." He explained, looking down one more, just in time to see Eye poke his bottom lip out in an adorable little pout. "Like that…if you look cute like that, you make me want to kiss you." He continued. "Now come on…we have to set things up before the girls get here."

"Girls? What girls?" the young Brit. parroted.

"Mom said that Rio and Ryoko were gonna come over so we'd have more fun that we would if we were by ourselves." The brunette Blade Child sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ugh…mom doesn't know anything…we don't need any dumb 'ol girls in our clubhouse!"

"We don't?" Eyes followed his friend up the ladder, hoping to get an explanation.

"No!" Kanone yelped, furiously. "We _hate_ girls!" the older boy griped, sticking his tongue out to emphasize his point.

"And…why is that again…?" the naïve Brit. cocked his head to the side, still confused.

"They stink. And they force us to play dolls and dress up and do other girly stuff." Kanone sighed as he pulled himself up into the treehouse.

Rutherford thought for a moment… "I see…but I've grown rather fond of Rio's tea parties…" he smiled. "We had the most scrumptious little biscuits with honey and mint tea. It was rather…"

"Eyes, you're doing it." Kanone huffed, outstretching his hand to help his friend into their fortress.

"What? What am I doing?"

"You're liking the enemy! Besides…Rio knows your weakness is tea, so she uses that against you so you can be on _her_ side!" Kanone explained.

"And…that's bad?" Eyes frowned, not really understanding why he had to pick sides between his friends.

"Course it is!"

"But…I...I'm rather fond of tea…" Another pout made its way to those luscious, pink lips, and Kanone was forced to kiss the adorable little pout right off his face.

"…..I know…You've had another tea party with Rio just before you came here…hmmm…the tea you had was….Darjeeling, I take it?" Kanone smirked.

"H-how…?"

"You taste like it. I don't really like tea, but I know the flavors because you always taste like them…" the older boy laughed. "And you had the honeyed biscuits as well….you know…you don't really need the honey, when you're naturally sweet." He commented, earning a delicious blush from his friend.

"Ah…" Eyes began, before he was interrupted by a voice from inside the treehouse.

"It's about time you two got up here."

Eyes and Kanone turned their heads, staring at a boy around their own age, yet slightly taller than Eyes, with dark purple eyes and slightly spiky blue green hair. "Kuu-chan…" Eyes gasped.

"Nanami-chan!" Kanone smiled to the boy, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you both didn't mind...Kanone, your mom told me you'd both be up soon, so I waited for you." Karyu Nanami explained with a smile.

"We don't mind at all." Kanone stated, with a light shake of his head, hearing the back door being slammed from outside the clubhouse.

"Good then…" Karyu smiled. "And…" ha paused briefly to take a glance out the window of their treehouse. "Looks like the girls are here…" a slight laugh accompanied the comment.

"Stupid girls!" Kanone frowned, leaning his head out the door. "Go away!"

"Not a chance, Kanone!" a younger brunette, Ryoko Takamachi yelled from down on the ground. She reached out a hand to grab hold of the rope ladder, but it was quickly pulled up by Karyu and Kanone.

"Hey!" Rio whined, pouting.

"Let us up!" Ryoko growled, stomping her foot angrily.

"No way! Karyu stuck out his tongue at the two girls. "Stinky girls don't belong here! This is our clubhouse! Go get your own!"

"I'm telling Kanone's mom when she gets back!" Rio cried, hot tears blurring her vision.

"Tattletale!" Kanone shot back. "Go away!"

The grey-haired blade Child began to cry.

"You're a jerk!" Ryoko huffed, holding the girl close and trying her best to stop the tears.

"And you're ugly!" Kanone retorted, laughing at the insult.

"And stinky, too!" Karyu added, joining in the laughter.

Kanone turned his head, glancing behind him at Eyes. "You're too quiet…" he noticed.

"I don't want to hurt my friends by making fun of them." The Brit. murmured quietly, strongly disapproving of it.

"They're girls…they're used to it." Kanone smiled, reaching into a small bucket next to Eyes' foot, and grabbing a water balloon from its icy depths.

"Kanone, no!" Eyes yelped, but it was too late. The balloon was already hurdling toward its two vulnerable targets. Time seemed to slow at that moment, and Eyes stood perfectly still, his mouth slightly agape as he watched the balloon plummet like a watery missile though the air and hit Ryoko square in the forehead, drenching her.

Rutherford wasn't ready for the blood-curdling scream that pierced the air soon after, and both pale hands flew to cover his mouth.

"Kanone, you….stupid, idiot…BOY!" Ryoko yelled, loud enough for the entire block to hear.

"Nice one." Karyu grinned, playfully nudging his friend in the side.

Eyes cringed at the thought of what Ryoko would do to Kanone at school the very next day. He'd probably be hanging from the flagpole at the end of the day, displaying the bruises Ryoko had inflicted upon him. He really couldn't say that Kanone wouldn't deserve it; Ryoko was brutal when she was angry; but then again, it was like his mother always said…Boys will be boys.

A/N: Was this too long for a oneshot? Anywho, leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't encourage flames, but I also don't discourage them, either; since they can be considered a way to tell me what I was lacking in the fic. So in that case, feel free to review or flame; whichever one you prefer. But if you decide to flame, at least give a reason as to why you hated it instead of just putting; "I hate this. It sucks." Thanks.


End file.
